Tired
by EtherealDemon
Summary: The inhabitants of Mystic Falls are wrought with exhaustion, but they still keep going.


**Disclaimer:** You might think I owned TVD because of all the hunks parading around and the ridiculously fab dresses the girls get to wear, but it just ain't so.

**Summary:** The inhabitants of Mystic Falls are wrought with exhaustion, but they still keep going.

**AN:** Just a little something that popped into my mind... it's my creative way of getting the tiresome parts of TVD out of my mind... and for me to possibly get some well needed sleep.

oOo

**Tired**

oOo

**Abby:**

She's tired of being so damned afraid and having to look over her shoulder while she hopes; wishes that her wonderful baby girl is doing alright... she should have known better than to wish. Wishing is for fools and she has been one for almost two decades now.

**Alaric:**

He's tired of the endless worrying he does and feeling like he's the only semi-responsible adult around... more though, he's tired of not being able to fall asleep any more without having downed at least half a bottle of something alcoholic and still not being able to get a full nights sleep out of it... and **damn** he's tired of being killed all the freaking time.

**Bonnie:**

She's tired of being so disposable to everyone. She's tired of feeling like she wouldn't be hearing from her friends or family at all if it wasn't for her ability to light wicks without a lighter or matches... she's furious at them all for pretending that that isn't the case... well, except Damon who's more than once stated that he has no problem sacrificing her to save pretty much anyone else's life... but than they aren't actually friends either so really his honesty doesn't count for much of anything.

**Carol:**

She's tired of trying to keep up appearances while she's falling to pieces trying to figure out where her son, who she's making deals with multiple devils for, has yet again disappeared off to. She's terrified that he's... she can't let herself go there it's too much for any mother to deal with. Mothers aren't supposed to have to deal with this kind of shit. It's heartbreaking and beyond all things exhausting and... every night she crawls into bed and cries until she feels numb and empty knowing that she's failed her own precious little boy. She hasn't slept since he vanished this time and she knows - **knows** - she wont until he's back. She'll die before she sleeps a wink in his absence.

**Caroline:**

She's so tired and so over being left all the time so when she gets the chance to stomp out on the only hybrid Original in existence after tossing his gifted diamonds back in his face she grabs the chance and doesn't look back. It's very satisfying to be able to walk out on the only truly immortal being in the universe and live to tell the tale... even more so when she realizes that he's actually appreciated the gesture even though it clearly hurt him. She's strong and empowered by it, but she's still tired of being left and terrified that she may just have found someone new who will do just that to her.

**Damon:**

He's sick and tired of so very many things, but what takes the cake is definitely the endlessness of his unrequited love. It's not his love for Elena in particular, not to say that she's not doing more than her fair share of making him impossibly tired, rather it's his inane ability to fall for women that find his love for them to be _annoying_... to put it mildly. And really there must be something wired incorrectly somewhere inside him because it keeps happening over and over again and it's not just Petrova women that keep him repeating the destructive pattern either, there just happen to be two of them that this has happened with.

**Elena:**

She's so horribly tired of being... well... being herself to be honest. She's like the plague killing almost everyone that gets too close to her and those that don't die or stay completely dead aren't stronger for it. That old saying "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" is such a load off bull...

**Elijah:**

He's tired of mopping up the messes his siblings make and seeing as it's not in his character to not do so he's well prepared for the feeling of constant exhaustion he's about to face... and the deceit he can easily sniff out. Did she really think he couldn't smell her blood in the champagne? The girl has no idea what she's gotten herself into... well, she's forgiven which comes as no surprise. He's **always** had a soft spot for those Petrova doppelgängers.

**Ester:**

She's tired of these silly little Petrova's and their stupidity. Tatiana hadn't asked the right questions either that night that she agreed to aid in the making of her monstrous children. Quite frankly she can't fathom what the fascination is that so captivates hordes of men and vampires. Her evil little Rebekah is far more beautiful and entertaining... and that's comparing the demonized version of her little girl to the others. It's good that this one is just as stupid as the others or she might have felt bad for binding her vampiric children to the life of this little girl, but she's not. No, Elena Gilbert is just as tiring as the other Petrova's and the world will be better off without her in it.

**Finn:**

He's tired of hating himself and what he is. He's tired of being awake in a century he cares nothing for and for not being able to end his own damned life. Funny thing is he was sort of thankful that his crazy little brother stabbed him and relieved him of his despicable existence for a few centuries. It's not lightly that he's agreed to help his own mother end them all... but they sure as hell all deserve it.

**Jeremy:**

He's tired of wondering why he's so content with being away from the only family he has left and why he can't seem to spin that thought for more than a few seconds before he finds himself thinking of anything but his family and friends back in Mystic. It's as if he's suddenly developed ADD because he just can't focus... what was he thinking again?

**Kol:**

He's sooooo tired of not having killed anyone in over a week. It's like he's got this itch that he just can't scratch because his hands are bound behind his back. His whole body hums with energy and his gums ache to release his razor sharp pearlies. It's not that he can't go without killing without getting antsy it's that he really – **really** – doesn't want to. Besides he has about a century of no dead bodies to make up for.

**Liz:**

She's tired of never being enough; of never coming close to what she so desperately wants life to be. Most of all she's tired of not being enough when it comes to her daughter who she loves more than she's ever loved anything or anyone in her life. She knows she's not enough because her little girl died without her realizing it... and that's not even the worst of what her daughter has been through without her having the slightest clue. Hell, she's pretty sure if there were a worst mother award she'd get it hands down year after year and yet, she's actually doing the best she can. How pathetic is that? No, she knows she'll never be enough, but she'll never stop trying no matter how tired she gets.

**Matt:**

He's tired of being dragged into all the doom and gloom and drama no matter how hard he tries to stay away. Sure he loves his friends and all, but because of them he's had it pretty shitty... well more shitty than he would have had it if he could just get out of this damned supernatural sink-hole. He doesn't belong here what with not being any kind of supe and not having it in him to fight as hard as Liz and Alaric... though to be fair even that guy has more than a bit of magic on his side with that nifty ring of his. Seriously he's the only one of his friends that isn't preternatural in the least and it sucks and it makes him so freaking tired AND still he has to wake up and go to school and then to the Grille and work his ass off. It's all so unfair he might just slip into a coma to get away from it all.

**Meredith:**

She's tired of not being able to save people when she knows she could if she could just score a steady source of V. But she knows vamps aren't known for their selflessness so she'll just have to continue down this rode of fatigue until she can blood jack the next sucker who crosses her path.

**Niklaus:**

Obviously he's tired of being alone and seeing as he's not one to sulk he's well on his way of doing something about that. Having his family back is as terrifying as it is fulfilling, but the ultimate endgame is Caroline and she has been that since before she became Miss Mystic Falls. If they only knew for how long he's actually been in this quaint little town; how long he's been admiring her from afar, they'd all surely realize that he's far more prepared for this than any of them will ever be.

**Rebekah:**

She's tired of being almost killed and ignored by her mother who she's been craving to see and missing endlessly thinking she'd never get to see her again. She's tired of being the girl that doesn't matter unless she's trying to fuck you up or over... or just plain fuck you.

**Stefan:**

He's tired of watching his brother pine after the girl that keeps begging him to say that _he _loves her – actually strike that – it's kind of amusing. No, he's tired of having to take orders and that's why he's stopped following those entirely... so yeah, he's feeling kind of refreshed and ready for the fight that is surely coming.

**Tyler:**

He's so disgustingly tired of hearing and feeling his own bones break and reassemble themselves as he fights off the excruciating pain. He's so tired in fact that he keeps fantasising about going back and merrily doing whatever the hell Klaus wants him to do... may it be kill Caroline or his own mother, at this point he just doesn't care since he's just in too much pain and he's fucking exhausted.

oOo

**AN:** Do tell; are you tired of someone or something in TVD?

Me: I'm so tired of Elena that I'm not shipping her with Damon any more on the show because she's far to needy when it comes to Stefan, that it's just annoying at this point. Don't get me wrong I haven't jumped ships, I will NEVER ship Stelena and I still love Delena FF's. I kind of just don't want anyone to have to deal with TV Elena... besides she doesn't seem to have a spark with anyone on the show right now which is strange since her and Damon used to set the screen ablaze.

Drop a line and get rid of that TVD fatigue from your mind.


End file.
